Rapid methods for analysis of a compound or a substance of interest within a biological or non-biological sample are desired within the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,575,240, 4,134,678 and 4,734,260 disclose sample chambers for fluid analysis within automated analysers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,240, the sample chamber is complex comprising input and output ports for adding a fluid sample into a reservoir formed within a prism that is sealed against a window through which light passes through. A spring attached to a door of the chamber is provided so that when the door is closed, the spring urges the prism against a sealing member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,678 discloses an, on-line cuvette that can be use within an automated analyser comprising sample input and output ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,260 discloses a cuvette for liquid sample analysis comprising a thin sample chamber delimited by radiation transmitting members. The chamber is made from a plurality of component parts that when assembled form the cuvette. Ports extend into, and out of, the sample chamber for sample injection and withdrawal. The ports pass through a housing and one of the radiation transmitting members. Plugs are provided to seal the ports after a sample has been introduced into the cuvette.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,542 discloses a simplified disposable cuvette made of two transparent plastic cover sheets that are adhesively attached to a third thicker plastic sheet comprising a sample cavity. The disposable cuvette comprises input and output ports, with the input port adapted to be attached to a syringe for sample introduction. Again, only fluid samples may be analysed using this disposable cuvette.
There is a need for a sample chamber that is easy to use and adaptable for a range of applications, including the analysis, of semi-solid and fluid samples. It is an object of the present invention to overcome disadvantages of the prior art.
The above object is met by a combination of the features of the main claims.
The sub claims disclose further advantageous embodiments of the invention.